


Spy of the Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	Spy of the Fallen

The long last, it happened. The fall of the empire. As the capital of empire burned brightly, a man just watched it and joined the people who burned this wreched city. The eternal flames soon would kill all the empire, leaving only ashes of tragedies behind. Maybe thats much better. As the ones who started this war five years ago, Felix was pretty much happy to bring justice to them. He walked towards the palace where the emperor waited the flames. Maybe Dimitri wouldnt see this but Felix hoped this is make sure Dimitri sleeps peacefully. For five years, he worked for this day.

Felix slayed empires soliders that trying stop flames. He will carve a red path, for peace of the Fodlan. Slaying the Emperor will bring the peace. Flames made him feel hot. He was almost boiling inside. Felix wiped sweat from his forehead and moved on. He is almost reached it. At this point it was too late to return. Most of people would call this point of no return but whatever. This is the end.

“Why?”

“I dont need to give answer to you Dorothea.”

“Yes, you need. Why? When you abadonned the Kingdom, Edelgard was the one who took you in. So why!”

“I did not abadonned the Kingdom, I was Kingdoms spy all this time. I planned everything with the kingdom. You know what I did? I reported every single plan that Edelgard and Hubert prepared. Right now Kingdoms soliders coming towards to this place right now.”

“Traitor! All this time you!“

“With this, victory of the kingdom is cretain.” With a smooth blade movement he cuts Dorothea. Her blood slowly starts to stain Felix’s boots. He walks away from her corpse. Soon he encounters Bernedetta, who aims her arrows at him.

“S- Stay back! O- Or I will shoot you!”

Felix is too tried for this kind of games. He dashes towards to Bernedetta, tacking her down before she even could shoot her arrows. At this time nothing going to stop Felix. He knocks bow and arrows from her hands and points his sword to her chest.

He stabs her before she says something. Blood spreads into their clothes. Felix stands up now covered in red.

As he walks away, one of kingdoms soliders greets him. And soon Dimitri is at his side.

“You did a great job really. They did not excepted you to be a spy. Your plan to frame Lorenz was great as well. Poor Lorenz. He was killed because the empire thinked he was the spy.”

“I done what I should done… Your Highness.”

“Yeah. Now lets go. We need to finish this war!”

They both togother ran towards to palace where emperor hid.


End file.
